Known methods and systems of inspection use transmission of radiation through a container to determine the nature of its load. It is sometimes difficult to determine the nature of the load, as some different items and/or different compositions appear to be similar on inspection images generated by the known methods and systems of inspection.
In the Figures like reference numerals are used to indicate like elements.